Magnetic alloys containing neodymium, iron and boron have been widely studied for use in sintered and bonded magnets due to their favorable magnetic properties. The Nd.sub.2 Fe.sub.14 B phase has been identified as a hard magnetic phase exhibiting particularly good magnetic properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,770, 4,409,043 and Re. 34,322 to Koon, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose magnetic alloys comprising lanthanum and other rare earth elements, transition metals such as iron and cobalt, and boron within specified ranges. Although the disclosed alloys have been found to possess good magnetic properties, such alloys do not have optimal properties, and have not become commercially viable.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to address other deficiencies of the prior art.